The Mind's Spiderweb
by yoMO and Majesty the Flamer
Summary: There was a princess who had a gift. That princess could use her gift to help or destroy the Fellowship. She sees the Fellowship, but they don't see her. So what happens when Galadriel reveals all?
1. Default Chapter

An Elf lady, whose beauty could rival that of the Lady Galadriel's were it not for the disfiguring scar running across her cheek, if anyone ever thought to compare the two, stared into her fire. She was proud of that fire, since she had set it even though the wood was soaking wet. She was soaking wet too, but that often occurs after you go swimming across a river in the middle of a rainstorm. She was trying to catch up to the Fellowship of the Ring, to help them from a distance on their journey. She sighed as she recalled the events that led to her running away from home.  
  
~~~  
  
"Dindae," her father said, looking serious, but happy all the same, "You will be glad to have the knowledge that I have finally find a suitable marriage partner for you. He is the Prince of Northern Mirkwood, and you will travel to meet him when he returns to his country. It will cause a powerful alliance between Mirkwood and Central Rhovanion, one that is sorely needed in these times of trouble."  
  
"But father," she had stammered, "I do not want to marry."  
  
"That is not your decision to make, but your father's and the ruler of your country. It is your duty as a Princess to have a marriage that will be of service to the forest and country of Rhovanion," he replied, waving a hand to dismiss her.  
  
~~~  
  
Shaking her head, Dindae put out the fire that had taken her so long to build. Dawn was approaching, and if she wished to reach the Fellowship before they reached Lothlorien, and in time to deliver an important message, she had best be off.  
  
~~~  
  
Finally, Dindae thought, as she looked over the top of Caradhras. I found them. Though I wonder why they would choose to go over Caradhras the Cruel. It had taken her two weeks to reach the fellowship. Central Rhovanion was a very long way from where the Fellowship was starting off. It was closer to Mirkwood, and Mordor, to where they were traveling. It had taken her three days just to get out of the Rhovanion Forest.  
  
She lightly stepped back a couple paces. Light as her footsteps were, there was an Elf like herself in the Fellowship, Legolas Greenleaf, and Elves can hear what others can't. Dindae knew that she would be caught unless she stayed quite a good distance from the Company, and it would not do to be caught just as she had finally reached what she had been chasing across Middle Earth.  
  
She studied these people, who were entrusted with the fate of Middle- Earth. She had heard of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and had a great respect for him. He had even passed through Rhovanion a few times, though she had never met him. Then there was Boromir, son of Denethor. She had also heard of him from the diplomats from Gondor. He was greatly respected by many, but as she had not heard much about him, and never seen him, she didn't quite know what to think. There were the hobbits. She didn't know why they were considered the important ones in this quest. As far as she was concerned, they were the weakest, besides perhaps the dwarf, Gimli, son of Gloin. She had heard of him, but only in regard with the fellowship. Dindae, like most of her kind, was prejudiced against dwarves. She was more prejudiced against their occupations than their race, though. She knew how much damage miners could do, but of course she had to learn that, with ore- workers delving into the Ered Lithui, on Rhovanion's western border. She also hated caves with a passion.  
  
Then there was the Elf, Legolas. Legolas was no more than a hindrance to her, as he was the only one that could tell she was there, in her eyes. However, she had heard of his skill with the bow, and admitted that he probably was the right Elf to send with the fellowship. Of course, it still rather peeved her that no women had been chosen to accompany them. It would help them greatly in diplomatic purposes, and women were people too!  
  
Lastly, there was Gandalf, leading the way. Dindae had a very important message to deliver to him, one that she had put off for a very long time. She was musing the meaning of her message, when suddenly she realized that the Fellowship had stopped fighting the weather, and were discussing their plan of action.  
  
Dindae strained her ears, trying to overhear part of the Fellowship's conversation. She swore as she realized that she was about to follow them into the mines of Moria. All Elves hate being underground, and Dindae was worse about than most, for reasons that she always chose not to divulge. She rubbed the scar on her face, remembering those terrible events. Legolas looked her way. Dindae, you fool, she thought. You are trying not to attract attention. Now he's heard you swear. Dindae often forgot that Elves had very sharp senses. It was something she generally just took for granted. Trying to be extra quiet, Dindae stopped rubbing her scar, and forced herself not to move until Legolas looked away. Thank Elbereth, she said inwardly.  
  
Dindae waited for the Company to move several paces before she followed behind. They walked for a quite a while, until they finally reached the entrance to the mines of Moria.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Dindae let out an inward sigh of impatience. They've been sitting there for hours, she thought, frustrated. How stupid can they be?  
  
For six hours Dindae had been watching Gandalf try to figure out the password to the mines of Moria. It was a very good thing that Dindae was a patient Elf, or else she would have lost her temper long ago, and it is known throughout all of Rhovanion that Princess Dindae's temper is one to be feared. Dindae knew that people thought it ironic. Dindae was known as the withdrawn one, the quiet princess. It shocked people when she lost her temper, because it happened so rarely. She could count the times on one hand.  
  
Dindae finally tired of waiting. It is a very sad thing that the people whom the entire population of Middle-Earth expect to save them need mind- control to help them figure out a simple password. I thought Gandalf was supposed to be the one of greatest intelligence here, not some silly little Elven princess.  
  
She turned her powers to Frodo, working carefully as to not mess up his brain. "Friend," she whispered directly into his mind. "Speak 'Friend' and enter."  
  
Dindae shivered. She hated entering other's people minds. One bad experience can scar you for life, and one bad experience scarred her in more than one way. It also made her feel like an intruder, and besides, she wanted to respect people's personal thoughts.  
  
She turned an ear to the Fellowship. She had always hated her ears. They were small, but with a much sharper point than most of the Elves.  
  
"Gandalf," she heard Frodo say, "What's the Elvish word for friend?"  
  
"Mellon," Gandalf replied, and the doors to Moria swung open."  
  
A/N: Yes, I know Legolas is the prince of Northern Mirkwood, but she doesn't. And she is traveling to meet him after he returns, remember? When will she find out? How did she get her scar? What was her bad experience underground? How did she enter Frodo's mind? Keep reading and please review!! Ü  
  
~the Queen~ 


	2. Disclaimer and Author's Note

Okay, I forgot my disclaimer. Whoops! Don't sue me. A lot of you are probably thinking "Great, another Mary-Sue joins the Fellowship." Great. Well, when I wrote this story, I basically made a list a page long of all her faults. They will come into play in later chapters, but not the first one. Yes she's beautiful, but I know a lot of people who are gorgeous and with more flaws then I can count. So anyway...my disclaimer for the rest of the story: I own the plot and the characters you don't recognize. Anything else isn't mine.  
  
~Majesty~ 


End file.
